Not Your Everyday Cinderella Story
by witchxvampirextribute
Summary: Piper Mclean has had a tough life. She lost a father who she loved very much, Her mother left her when she was young, and now she lives with her fathers no-good step sister who treats her like a piece of trash on the street. Can one boy save her or will all be lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People This is my first HOO/PJO story hope you like it :) !**

"Daddy, Daddy!" Piper called, her voice holding pure innocence. "What is it sweetheart?" her father replied, chuckling. "Can I go to Hazel's house" she asked as sweet as possible. "Well sweetie…" her father began. "Please daddy", she begged. Her father sighed. He couldn't say no to his only daughter. She was the only person who could light up his whole world, along with his wife (The woman he loved, to the highest extent, who left for a mysterious reason). "Fine, sweetheart" he replied, adding a "Come back soon, K". His daughter's eyes lit up "Thank you, Thank you" she beamed before, jumping up and down, and then jumping up into her father's arms". "You're the best" she whispered. "I know love" was the last thing he said before she never saw him again.


	2. Life

It had been 12 years, since Piper McLean's father had somehow mysteriously disappeared from the world, 12 horrible years of having to endure her step-mothers wrath. 12 years of looking out of her window, in the attic, hoping that one day her prince charming would and sweep her of her feet, but that would never happen, would it? Would the world somehow reverse itself? Would it bring her father back to her? Would it? She couldn't help but bear these thoughts as she made oatmeal for her family, if she could call them that. To them, Piper was a slave, someone who had to work for them without saying a word; they thought she was a dum, stupid, and an insolent girl, who they gave so much to. How could they think that after torturing her so much? She did so much for them.

Quickly she snapped out of her thoughts, and arranged the breakfast to how her so-called family liked it. After arranging it, she put them on trays and made sure that they were boiling hot. It's not like she was going to do anything bad to them. She just needed the oatmeal to cool before she gave it to them. Meanwhile as it was cooling, she ran out and fed the chickens, the horses, and every other animal that was in their small farm next door.

By the time she came back the oatmeal had cooled enough for a person to eat it without burning their tongue. She carefully held the three trays firmly and started heading upstairs.

"Piper where is our breakfast!" yelled Drew, one of her stepsisters.

"Hurry up", her other step sister called.

Piper quickened her pace. It was better not to upset the two. She went to each of her family members rooms and placed a tray on each of the tables next to their beds, hastily pouring tea, before they could scream at her again.

After breakfast her Mother and sisters came downstairs, one by one, Shouting "Piper, prepare the bath". Piper quickly nodded and left to get the wonderfully scented oils and perfumes, for each of her family member's luxurious baths, while all she got was a bucket of ice-cold water and a bar of soap. She wished she could have gotten more, but at least she was clean and not filthy.

The rest of the day was filled with more chores_. Cleaning each room, cooking lunch, feeding the animals once again, cleaning the rooms once more, helping her sisters choose which dress to where for the afternoon, going out to buy vegetables and groceries, cleaning everything, once again, cooking dinner, and finally feeding the animals dinner_, her family wouldn't even give her a minute to take a breath. By the end of the day she was exhausted. She walked up the long staircase that led to her attic and fell o n her tiny bed. She pulled her thin blanket over her shoulders and awaited that soothing state of unconsciousness that she so greatly desired.


	3. Meeting

**Hi People, before you read I would first like to thank everyone who followed, Favorited, or reviewed. You guys just keep so motivated. second of I want to apologize for not updating, yesterday, if you were looking forward to that. and finally, I've been asked if there was a twist. My answer is that this story is not going to exactly go as the same story line as the classic Disney Cinderella so there will be Psurprises. Plus I am going to switch to their POV (Point Of View) like I do in this chapter, time to time.**

"Piper" her step-mother growled.

"Yes" Piper said in a nervous tone.

"How could you be so stupid?"

"What did I do mother" asked innocently.

"What did you do, you didn't buy us enough food. We have guests today, god can't you do anything right!" Her mother barked.

"Sorry Mother, I'll go get some right away" She said. She grabbed a basket and left for the marketplace.

As she walked, Pipers mind drifted into a series of thoughts. I mean, how could her mother be so angry with her. She never told her that anyone was coming over to their home. Things were always like this in her life. She would always was be blamed for things she didn't do or things that were never her fault. As she kept thinking these thoughts over, someone bumped into her causing her to fall to the ground. She awaited the hard collision with the ground, but instead came two strong, firm hands catching her from the fall. As Piper looked up she saw a boy about her age looking down at her.

"Are you OK" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine, thank you "she said politely. As she looked at the handsome boy, she thought. Wow, no one's ever been that kind to me, but of course she would never say that out loud.

**Jason's POV**

As I did my afternoon stroll, on Tempest, I accidentally bumped a girl. When I jumped off of Tempest to help her, I couldn't do anything, but marvel at her beauty. It was as if I was looking at Venus (Aphrodite). She had chopped chestnut hair, and was wearing what seemed to look like a worn, thrown out dress. Even with her ragged old clothes, she managed to look amazing. The one thing that seemed to stand out most was her eyes. They were like kaleidoscopes, changing color almost every second. Then It struck me, I had hit this lady. "Are you ok" I asked. How could have I been the clumsy. "I'm fine, thank you" she replied. Her voice sounded as smooth as velvet. It was beautiful.

**Piper's POV**

The man smiled at me, he was clearly relieved. I analyzed him. He was obviously rich. He had fine clothing, most likely made out of silk or a very expensive material. He had crystal blue eyes, which looked at her with curiosity, as If wondering what she was thinking, and untidy blond hair, that suited him perfectly.

"So…" the man began, he seemed, to not know, what to do next.

She wanted to go on with their little conversation, but as she opened her mouth. Her task came into her head. She looked at the golden watch her father gave her on her last birthday. The time was 6:00, she needed to hurry. Her mother would definitely be angry with her if she came home late.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go" she told the man. Turning around and sprinting in to a run toward the market place.

**Jason**

"I'm sorry, I really have to go" the beautiful girl said to me, before running away. Did I do something? If I did, what did I do? Did I upset her? My head was flowing with ideas of what I did wrong. Finally I snapped out of my thoughts. Perhaps it was for the best; after all I had to prepare for a dinner, a wealthy family was hosting, later tonight. The family that we were visiting was not royal, but close friends with my family. When I was young my dad always hung out with, Tristan Mclean, but then he vanished. Before he disappeared, he married a women, who had two daughters, and his daughter lived with them. He never met the daughter, of his dads most trusted adviser, but thought that she was most likely going to be like him. After all they were both raised in a wealthy environment.


	4. Dinner

**Hi People. First I would like to apologize, i t has been so loong since i have updated :(**

**Secondly I want to thank everyone who has been supporting the story by reading, reviewing, following, etc. - you guys are seriously awesome, boosting a young girls feelings up.**

**Thirdly I wanted to inform you that i won't be updating everyday as i did previously, but I will be updating at least once a week; most likely on Wednesdays. **

**Lastly I have been having writers block so please please forgive me on this suck-ish chapter. I tried my best. Now enough about me, hope you like it. :)**

* * *

When I brought home the groceries, I went directly into the kitchen. I pondered what I was going to make the royals for a while, and then I decided that I would whip up two famous, Mclean family soups, a fancy vegetarian salad, and red velvet cake for desert, and if they wanted more I guess I would make something while they were here. Mother was probably going to make me pretend I was a maid, anyway. She always did. No one really knew Piper Mclean even existed. Whenever a wealthy family would come I always would dress up as a maid, this way mother would be able to treat me how she would normally treat me, without having to suffer through the pain of being kind to me, but on some rare occasions, Mother would be nice to me, and give me nice clothes for the evening, with the rich family. When the wealthy family left, the same treatment as before the sudden change would proceed. She never knew why, but she was figuring out.

**3 hours later:**

"Piper, have you finished cooking the meal" Mother yelled.

"Yes Mother" I replied quietly.

"Good" she said.

"Now get changed in your outfit"

"Yes Mother" I said.

She nodded and gestured me to go up. I quickly ascended up the long spiraling staircase, leading to my room, up in the attic. When I reached my bedroom door I went in and quickly changed into the outfit. Before I headed down I looked into the small mirror, I had in the tiny room. I looked presentable. I unlocked my door and went downstairs, right when the royals arrived. To my utter surprise the boy that I had met in the marketplace was there. If he revealed that I talked to him, and he met me I would be doomed. _I had to keep away from him_.

"Hello, Mrs. Tanaka" the king greeted as he entered.

"Hello, King Jupiter" Mother replied.

"How is Piper doing?" He asked.

"Oh, she is well" She replied.

_Wait what! Did the king just ask how I was doing? Me, of all people? I need to find out what is happening._

"I'll just get her" Mother said before, heading toward my direction.

"There you are, now go dress in one of your sisters dresses, quickly go!" she said as she hurried Piper.

"Yes Mother "I said, going back up._ This was weird, something was going on and I was having a hard time putting it together. I quickly changed once more and came down._

"Ahh, there you are Piper, we were all waiting for you" said King Jupiter

"So how old are you now Piper?" The king questioned.

"I'm 17, sir" I replied.

"Old enough to be married, I see" with this thought my eyes widened, and I blushed a nice shade of pink. The king laughed at this.

"I see you are still innocent as always" he joked, while I hid my face in my hair.

"I'll be right back" said Mother. "We don't have a maid so Drew and [Don't know what to name the other sister (Please PM me some suggestions)] made dinner. I will go get it"

_Wait What! So they were going to kiss up to the king and tell them all my hard work was their doing._

"I'll help mother" I said, standing up and heading to the kitchen. We both got out the food and placed it on the China.

"This is delicious, what is it?" said the boy. Her mother looked up from her meal and said "Oh you see we…"

"We like keeping it a surprise" I covered for her, quickly realizing it was a mistake. The blonde haired boy analyzed me. _NO, he couldn't recognize me_. When he registered who it was, his eyes widened, his mouth hung, and shock was placed upon his face.  
"I have to go" I said heading toward the kitchen.

"Be right back" said the boy, recovering quickly.

With those words, I started walking faster but before I could fully disappear into the kitchen a firm hand pulled me into it.

"Explain" he demanded.

"Fine, but not now" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's dangerous, it better if we meet at the marketplace tomorrow and talk about it" I answered.

He looked at me, as though he was thinking over weather or not I was going to come, finally he decided an "Ok".

We both returned to our seats and after a while the Royals had to leave.

When they were gone, mother told me to change into my usual clothes, and sent me to clean the dished and the dining area. I quickly cleaned everything and slept. Today was exhausting, but tomorrow it would surely be an adventure. I was going to meet the prince. This was definitely not something I dreamed of.

~ **Thanks for reading, please review **


	5. My Story

**Hi people, sorry if i am annoying you now. I know I told you that I would be updating on Wednesday, but i had the urge to write another chapter. Sorry i just couldn't wait to update. Hope you like it, If you want I will do my best to post another chapter on Wednesday based on what you guys want. [Please PM or review if i should update on Wednesday or not. **

* * *

"Mother, yesterday, I only bought enough groceries for the meal. I have to go buy, the groceries for this week, and it might take some time today, because the marketplace is very crowded this time of the week" I explained

"Are you're chores all done?" Mother asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Fine, I'll give you a day off, for behaving properly, yesterday. Now go" she said.

"Thank you" I said, before rushing out.

As I walked to the marketplace, questions filled my head. _Would the prince like me? What did he think about me? Does he know what mother was keeping secret? How does the king know me? _Then abruptly, I was knocked out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there…." Said a voice.

When I looked up I saw the same crystal blue eyes that I saw yesterday.

"Sorry" he said, giving me a peevish smile.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"I said sorry" he replied.

I sighed, _were we going to meet up like this every time_?

"Now, can you explain?" he asked.

"What do you want to know?" I questioned.

"First of all, are you really Piper Mclean?" He asked.

"Well, duh" I answered. "Who would I be?"

"Sorry, just clarifying" he answered.

"Sure…" I said, sarcasm lacing it.

"Whatever, Tell me everything about yourself, you life basically" he said.

"Sorry I can't tell you that I answered" _If mother found out I was talking to the prince I would be doomed. If mother found out I was telling people my life story, I don't know what will happen._

"Why not", he demanded.

"Sorry I just can't" I said, turning to leave.

"Wait" he said, grabbing my wrist and turning me to face him.

"I can help, you know" he said staring into my eyes, with his concerned looking ones. I couldn't say no.

"Ok" I said in a weak voice.

He gave me a smile "Come on" he said, lightly, dragging me to a bench near a water fountain.

"Tell me" he asked again.

"When I was little I lived with my dad, he was so kind, and loving. I just wanted to be like him, when I grew up" I said recalling the memories. Then one day a woman came home, who I knew was not my dad. The next day I found out that she was my new mother, and my dad, he went missing. Then my life became horrible. I had to be a servant for 12 years of my life, and I'll probably be a servant for more. I cook, I clean, I'm basically a slave." I said, while tears were streaming down my face.

"Piper, I'm so sorry" he said, wrapping his arms around to embrace me.

"No, no it's alright. I've learned to embrace it, I guess" I said chocking back sobs.

"Piper" he said giving me a determined look. "I will make sure that nobody ever hurts you anymore, I promise". He vowed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Seriously" he said chuckling. "Now let's enjoy the rest of the day. Come on, I want to show you something" he said pulling me into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise" he responded, leading me deeper into the forest.

I smiled, maybe once in my life things were going to turn out, better. The prince sure made it seem alright.

* * *

**~ Please Review**


	6. The Magical Place

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating, it was spring break , but I actually had other stuff to do so, it was hard to get time to write, as much. Anyway as for the romance moving to fast for Piper and Jason. I was trying to portray true love at first sight. Hope I**** did it alright. I'll try to go slower from now on. Thanks for you reviews.**

**P.S. - Happy Belated Easter! (I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but I never had a chance to get on my laptop) and Happy April Fools.**

* * *

When we arrived to our destination, my breath hitched. The place was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. Birds chirped their sweet songs around us. A waterfall poured it crystal clear water into a shimmering blue pond. Flowers wafted their amazing scent around the place. Blades of grass held dewdrops. It was magical.

"Wow" I breathed.

"You like it" The Prince asked, with a chuckle.

I nodded; this was defiantly something I liked. It was so peaceful, it was also away from all the stress in my life. It was just the place I needed to be in right now.

"I love it" I said.

"I knew you would" said The Prince, looking at me with a smile plastered on his face.

I smiled back, it was really sweet of him to do this. I didn't know how to thank him back. I mean what could I do. He was the prince after all, he had almost anything he asked for. What could I, a peasant do for him. Then it hit me. Something hand made could never me replaced because you put your hard work and emotions into it, whatever they are. Love, Hope, Luck, it all is made for a purpose. My gift was going to be one of thanks and gratitude.

"How did you find this place" I asked.

"Oh funny story actually" He started.

"Don't worry I won't laugh" I interrupted, causing a grin to form across his handsome face.

"Anyway, I was riding on Tempest, one day, doing my weekly stroll around town. Then Tempest kinda stepped on a porcupine, which was on the street. Which of course caused him to yelp out in pain, and because he was hurt, he went a little crazy. He bucked me around, and ran into the forest, for a good amount of time, before he suddenly stopped, throwing me into the pond. Then after he was calm enough I pulled out each quill causing me to get kicked back into the pond 7 times. You see each time i plucked one out, I went flying into the pond. That's how i found this place" He finished, looking at my serious reaction.

When he turned around I couldn't hold in my laughter and burst out, giggling into hysterics.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh" he said, looking annoyed.

"I...I can't help it. You got kicked into the water 7 times!" I said, while giggling.

"Hey look at it from my point of view" said The Prince.

"Your right" I exclaimed, walking over to Tempest. "you poor horse, did the prince hurt you?" I asked.

"Seriously" asked The Prince.

"Yup" I said with another giggle.

"Hey, Prince Jason. Do you come here a lot?" I asked.

"Just Jason, please" He corrected. "...and Yea, I come here to clear my head. To get away from the stress in my life" he said.

Wow, that's ironic. I was seriously wrong when I thought the royals might be snobs. They were really really kind.

"Well_ Jason_, it's getting dark. Could you kindly escort me home" I asked, with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

"Well of course, my lovely lady" He replied, giving me more sarcasm.

"Thank you, my prince" I said.

"Your welcome" he replied.

"Tempest" he yelled out, and whistled. Causing the beautiful black horse to arrive. He swiftly got on, and helped me get on as well.

Tempest swiftly got us home before dark. Arriving at my house just a few minutes after our departure.

"Now, I think we should talk to your mother. Don't you think?" asked Jason.

I nodded, but I was nervous. I mean, was my life really going to change, forever. I mean I still needed to figure out about, how the king knew me, and all of that, but was my life seriously going to change.

"Come on now, or shall I have Tempest buck you off" He joked.

With that one sentence, I abruptly jumped off and walked as far away from Tempest as I could. I was not going to get bucked off from Tempest. No way. Jason burst out laughing at my reaction.

"Did I really scare you?" He questioned.

"No, I just don't want to get bucked off. I mean if you want to, be my guest" I said.

"Fine, be that way" Jason said.

"Fine, I will" I replied stubbornly, slowly walking up to my house.

"Are you nervous" asked Jason.

"Absolutely terrified" I said, with a shaky breath.

"Don't worry Piper. I'll protect you" He said, his voice sounded determined.

"Thank you, Jason" I said. He was being really sweet.

"Your Welcome" He replied. "You ready to face your mother" he asked.

"I hope so" I said. If Jason wasn't here, I would automatically be saying "NO", but with him here. I feel safe, plus it doesn't hurt to hope for the best, does it? We entered through the big elegant doors of my families mansion.

"Piper!" Mother shouted, coldly. "Do you have any idea what time it is right now!" she rushed. "God you are such an idiot! Go in the kitchen and make dinner!"

For a second I flinched, hoping wasn't going to get hurt. Then I remembered Jason was next to me.

"Hello, Mrs. Tanaka" Jason said politely, but his eyes were hard.

* * *

**Well, I am going to have to stop you there. Please ****Review!**


	7. Saved

Mother looked terrified, her expression full of shock.

"Prince Jason...what are you doing here" she asked, pretending to be a completely different person, from before.

"Oh, you see madam, I was walking through the marketplace when I saw Piper. Could I ask you why she was wearing these clothes? Surely you have better clothes to give her" Jason asked, his voice hard.

"Oh you see..." Mother trailed off.

"Yes" Jason asked.

"You see, she doesn't like wearing fashionable close to the marketplace, because the get dirty" lied mother, trying to cover her previous mistakes.

"Oh, may I see Piper's bedroom. Just to be sure I mean" Jason asked, his voice getting harder.

"Um...Of course" Mother replied taking us up the grand staircase. She walked over to Drew's room and opened the door. "This is her room" she said.

Right when she said that, Drew walked out of her closet, and turned around to see us.

"Hello Prince Jason, do you like my room?" she asked.

"It's lovely" Jason replied, looking rather annoyed. Then he turned his attention to me.

"So...Piper can you take me to your room, your Mother is obviously not going to" Said Jason, his voice softer.

"Sure" I said, getting a glare from my Mother.

We walked up the long spiraling staircase to my bedroom in the attic. I opened the door and walked in. "This is my room, Jason" I said.

"You insolent girl, you don't call the royals by their first name, have you no respect!" Mother said, harshly. I flinched, Jason seemed to notice.

"Stop!" Jason said harshly. "I asked her to call me Jason" he said.

Mother looked shocked and angry. "I'm sorry, young prince, I didn't know" she said.

Jason ignored her "Now can you please tell me why Piper sleeps up in this, small cramped room. I am actually surprised that someone can live here"

Mother looked nervous again. She was trying to think up some lie to tell him.

"Mrs. Tanaka, i'm sorry to say, but if you do not fess up, why you've locked Piper in this torture, you will be arrested for making your child a slave. I am amazed that Piper, is still innocent as my father described her to be" said Jason

Mothers eye's widened. "I...I...I...I didn't mean to" Mother stammered.

Jason shook his head "You should have thought of that before" he said. Right then a dozen palace guards entered the house.

"Mrs. Tanaka you are arrested, for your crimes" said a guard. Mother was paralyzed, she stared at me with pure hatred as the guards moved her away.

"Did that really happen?" I asked.

"Yup" Jason answered.

I was shocked. Never in my life had I thought that I would be free of my slavery. Jason was my hero...No, he was much more. My prince, the one that swept me of my feet. I guess dreams do come true. I am not sure if he liked me, but I do know that I liked him. I smiled at the thought. Life seemed to be getting better since I saw the boy with the blonde hair and fancy clothes.

"Wow, i'm really free" I whispered. Those chains that have been holding me to the ground all these years have now finally shattered, into tiny shards.

"What are you going to do now?" Jason asked curiously.

My eye's widened. "I have no clue" I said. Then I thought of my sisters.

"Hey did you capture my sisters, as well?" I asked.

"Yup, I guessed that if your mother treated you horribly, the her daughters would be no better" he replied. Then he looked at me in concern "Were they actually nice?"

I shook my head " They weren't nice at all" I said.

" Good, I would hate to arrest anyone who didn't commit a crime." he said.

I nodded, if I was in that position. I would think the same thing.

"Piper, I don't think you should live alone" Jason said all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't think you should live here alone. I mean it is not safe, anything could happen"said Jason.

"Yea...I agree with you, but I have no relatives I could live with" I answered.

"What are you talking about? Isn't Leo your step-brother?" asked Jason.

Step-brother. Oh no. I didn't need another stuck up sibling.

"Who's Leo?" I asked.

"He's king Hephaestus's son. He's also my best friend. I think you'll like him. Though i'm going to have to warn you, he can be annoying at times" Jason replied.

"He seems nice" I said. Wow, I cant believe that I judged someone without meeting them. I mean after meeting Jason I should have known not to judge.

"He is. I can ask him if you can live in his castle. I'm sure he'd be happy to have you over." Jason said.

I smiled and nodded "Alright"

"Great, i'll write a letter to him, as soon as I can" Jason said, leaving.

"Where are you going" I called.

"I'm going to write now, if you don't mind. You should come with me." He replied.

"Hey Jason, how is Leo my step-brother. Did my mom marry his dad?" I asked.

"Yea...don't you know?" he asked.

"No, when my dad was gone, I lost all connection with everyone" I said.

"Do you remember anything from your childhood?" He asked.

"Now that I think about it, I really don't remember anything, but losing my dad" I replied.

"That's strange" Jason said.

"Yea, I agree with you" I replied.

That was the end of our conversation. Both of us were at the doorstep at the castle. The castle guards escorted me to a really fancy room.

"These will be your temporary sleeping chambers ma'am" a guard said.

I nodded, giving them a quick thank you. Dinner was brought to my room. I had a rich tasty soup, with some vegetables and bread. It was delicious. That night I slept with reassurance that my life was going to change. Well, I hoped it did.


	8. Meeting another prince

**Hello People here is the next chapter. I tried to put more detail, in this one, since someone suggested it. I will continue to do this from now on. Thank You for your reviews. Now let's get to the chapter**

* * *

The next day I woke up, well rested. As I looked around the bedroom I could here birds chirping and faintly see the sun peeping through the cream colored curtains. I got up and moved the curtains aside letting the sun brighten up the room, and help me see my surrounding better. I looked out my window, the view from it was amazing! Rows of flowers bordered the sidewalk. Rose bushes, Jasmine Tree's, Cherry Blossom tree's, Freesia flower's, chrysanthemums, I couldn't name them all. It was an amazing sight. I was abruptly knocked out of my awe when I heard a sudden sound. Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Are you awake ma'am" asked a soft, tiny voice.

"Yes I am" I replied.

Walking into the room was a little girl. She looked like she was 11 years old. She was wearing a maids outfit, and I looked at it in disgust. Then I looked at the little girls face more clearly. She had long blonde hair, pinkish-red lips, and bright blue eyes, that were darting across the room. She looked very nervous.

"Hello ma'am, my names is Isabelle, I an going to be your maid, while you stay here" She said, looking anxiously into my eyes, seeming to wait to obey my every order.

"Nice to meet you Isabelle. Why don't you sit down" I said, giving the child a smile.

Her eyes widened, "but I'm your maid ma'am" she said.

"I know you are, but that doesn't mean we cant be friends, does it" I asked her.

A smile appeared across her little face. "No, I guess I could be your friend..." She trailed off.

"I know we will be. Now come on" I said, patting a spot next to me on my bed.

The little girl gladly obeyed and walked over, sitting quietly next to me, not knowing what to say.

"So Isabelle how did you become a maid" I asked.

"You see ma'am I am not exactly a worker here. I like helping my mom out while she works, so I do as much as I can. My mom thought I would like to help you out, so I agreed. I can now tell that my mom was right. I am really glad I agreed to her offer" She explained.

"Well, your moms really lucky to have someone like you around, huh?" I said, while tickling her. She giggled. A few minutes after the laughing and the snickering, another pair of knocks came from the door. Me and Isabelle quickly composed ourselves.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Who else?" replied a very recognizable voice.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No, not really I just wanted to tell you breakfast starts at 9:00 so you might want to hurry up" He replied.

"Alright, see you at 9:00" I called.

"See you" he replied.

"I think I'll start the bath" said Isabelle said, leaping off my bed and skipping to the bathroom.

* * *

Ten minutes later I was finished with getting ready. The bath Isabelle prepared was really helpful, it put me at ease, and took away all my worries. I looked at the dress I was wearing. It was very beautiful. The dress was a nice lavender, it came up to mu knees and had a floral design on it, it was absolutely stunning.

"You look beautiful" Isabelle said in awe.

I blushed, I had never heard anyone really complement me like that. Then Isabelle turned around. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the door.

"Come on it's 8:50 we need to hurry" said Isabelle, clearly getting worried. I started to walk faster than before for the little girls sake. When we finally arrived at the breakfast hall, everyone's eye's turned our way. Isabelle politely bowed and whispered "I hope I can see you soon" before she left. "Me too" I whispered after her.

"Welcome Piper" said King Zues.

"Glad to be here, sir" I replied, while curtsying.

I walked toward the table and pulled out a chair beside Jason. Smoothing my dress once I sat down. The waiter put down a tray of oatmeal and a bowl of ripe, fresh fruit down, in front of me. I picked up the spoon laying in it and had a ate a bite. The oatmeal was amazing, the taste it had was slightly sweet, and the cinnamon just added to it's flavor, it was exquisite. I took another bite, savoring the taste. In a few minutes the food was finished, and I had a craving for more.

"Did you like the taste Piper?" The King asked.

"It was absolutely delicious ,sir. Thank You." I replied.

"Our Pleasure, but I hope you don't mind me leaving, now. I have a meeting to attend" The King said, while getting up and leaving.

"So you ready to meet Leo?" Jason asked, once his father left.

"Yes" I replied, very enthusiastically.

"Alright let's go, Leo said he would meet us at the town square" Jason explained.

I stood up and pushed my chair in the table. Jason and I walked to the front door, quickly. At the gate, waiting for us was Tempest. Jason's faithful and loyal horse. Standing in the tow square, was a boy who looked about our age. He had curly black hair and brown eyes, which were shining with what I thought was excitement.

"Hi, my names Leo" he said politely, holding out his hand. I shook it and told him it was nice to meet him.

"Leo are you really trying to make a first impression" Jason laughed.

Leo plastered a grin on his face, once more. "Maybe..." he said, causing Jason to shake his head.

"You should see him when he is around me. This boy is seriously crazy" Jason exclaimed.

"Come on Jason, don't make me look that bad" Leo whined, making me giggle. "Well, anyway...I think we should head to my castle. I am pretty sure Piper wants to know where she's going to be living, for the next few months, or years, etc." Leo said.

Jason nodded in agreement. "That's probably the best thing to do" he said.

He whistled for Tempest to come, like before, and we both got on. Leo also whistled as well but, nothing came...or so I thought. Soaring from the sky was a shining metal dragon. Leo smiled, and affectionately rubbed the dragons neck. "Shall we" Leo asked, looking at my amazed expression.

"Yes" Jason replied, like he saw the metal dragon everyday. Now that I thought about it he probably did.

A few minutes later we arrived to our destination. King Hephaestus's castle. This is where I was going to be living from now on, I thought, as the golden doors of the magnificent castle began to open.

* * *

**That's it folks. Please Review!**


	9. My New Life

**Hi People. Sorry I haven't been updating, I know a month is a long time. Just bare with me here, I still have exams so I still won't be regularly updating. I am also sorry about the chapter, it's short and probably my most uninteresting chapter yet. I am pretty sure you guys are also annoyed that she starts at a meal in every chapter, but this chapter wasn't for action it was just for introducing some characters and what her life is like now... Oh I feel so bad, I am really sorry. Anyway thanks for your support it really means a lot**

**P.S. - Disregard my previous authors notes (They've been deleted) , I changed my plan on how to do this. You see the reason I ended the story or put a little stop to it is because I knew I wouldn't be able to write it for soo long. Now i feel that I can continue with it, without making you wait another month. I will irregularly update but I will still be on the site so. I am sorry for the inconvenience, please forgive me.  
**

* * *

It has been a month since I met the prince with blonde hair, broke free of my bonds and, left my confinement. Life seemed amazing right now, and I was enjoying every moment. After all life has that way of making everything feel amazing one day and then terrible the next. Of course life isn't always bad, it's sweet, thrilling, and adventurous. Today I decided to eat lunch in my bedroom, I looked at my steaming hot soup, it smelled great. I took a sip from my spoon and gasped at how it slightly burnt my tongue. It still needed to be a little cooler. I looked at Lily my maid; she had long brown hair, soft green eyes, and rosy-red lips. She was so much like Isabelle. Same carefree attitude, she was obedient, loyal, and such a little girl. After moving into king Hephaestus's castle I was given another maid. I was surprised to see that it was another child. Unlike, Isabelle Lily actually worked here. I didn't like that one bit, but when she explained that she just loved helping us out and that she didn't need to do this and she just wanted too, and that it was such an great opportunity I had to reluctantly accept it.

"You need anything ma'am" Lily giggled. I must have been staring at her too long. "No I was just thinking" I said while smiling back. she nodded and let it go.

I looked back at my soup now. The steam had gone into what seemed like tiny clouds into little wisps. I took another sip, finding out that it was just right. I smiled feeling a bit like Goldilocks "Not too hot, Not too cold, Just right" popped into my mind. I took another sip of my soup, and let the warm liquid flow down my throat. I repeated the process until, the nice creamy delicacy was no more. Lily saw that I was finished and she took my bowl away, in a matter of minutes she brought out another dish.

"What did you bring me now?" I asked. The cooks were always trying new things. "This, my princess is Broccoli Stir-Fry with Ginger-Avocado Sauce. I looked at the meal in fascination, it was certainly unique. I took a little bite and was greeted an assortment of flavor. "It's delicious" I said, eating it up in a very unladylike manner. I finished the plate and gently place it on the cart that was going back to the kitchen.

As I sat on my bed I was getting drowsy. I shouldn't have eaten so much, I thought. I couldn't do anything about it now. I lay down on my bed and got in a comfy position. I pulled the blanket above my shoulders and wrapped it around me. I snuggled in a bit and finally closed my eyes, wondering what I would do when I woke up...

* * *

**Review please...**


	10. Nightmare

**Hi people, I know this chapter is short, but I think I am going to make them short this month so I can update more regularly. Instead of Irregular updates. I hope you like the chapter, I think It is more interesting than the last. **

My surrounds were dim, it was hard to make up anything. It looked as though I was in a garden, but this one was not like the one that I had seen in both kingdoms. This garden was not alive. It didn't make you want to pluck a flower, and then hold it near your nose, smelling its floral scent. This garden made you want to shut your eyes, and pretend to be safe and sound. I looked at the area once more. This time I could make out stones perched on top of freshly dug soil. Then it hit me, this was no garden, it was a cemetery. My eyes widened at the thought. Where exactly was I? I took a deep breath, and stood up from where I was previously laying. I walked to a stone that seemed to be the most recent to be dug. I gasped at the name I saw on the stone, Piper Mclean. Under my name a sentence was carved into the stone "The princesses death shall be a reminder that those who defy the king shall be slain, be warned" I gulped, what world was I in? I walked further into the burial ground. Then I stopped once more, "Here lies Leo Valdez. The foolish prince who stood up to the prince. Pity, he had such a gift". A sob burst out of my lips. Over the month I had known him I had found out many things about the boy. His carefree attitude, his passion for building things, and I also found out he was lonely. Though it seemed like he was surrounded by friends, he always seemed to be a little distant. Leo's cold limp body flashed through my mind, I stepped away from the grave and sprinted toward the other side of the cemetery. As I ran further, I saw more names, names I recognized, names I didn't. All had the description of defying the king. Tears fell from the sides of my face. Splotching it red . Who was this dictator...This murderer? How dare he kill people just for standing up to themselves. I finally reached the doors of the cemetery, I ran out without turning back. The scene was already very hard to bare. I followed a dirt path leading to a little village. In the Middle of the village stood a statue of a man. A man with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes...Jason. Under the statue, a metal plate said "KING".

"Piper, Piper wake up!" a voice shouted in the distance. It seemed to be getting closer and closer, until I could here it as though it was right next to me. My eyes fluttered open, and I pushed myself upright. My breath came out heavy, water stained my cheeks, I was staring wide eyed at whatever was in front of me. "Piper you okay?" asked a worried voice...his voice. I quickly hopped out my bed and ran from the room. I was aware that he had done nothing, still I couldn't stand to think of him. Him, meaning the king that had heartlessly murdered hundreds. I chided myself for thinking this way. Jason would never do anything like that, would he? What did that dream mean? No, not dream. What did that nightmare mean? When I snapped out of my thought I realized that I ran into the garden. A vision swept through my mind, I saw the cemetery. I ran further into it. Then another vision came in its place, The gates that were an exit from the cemetery. I shook my head and ran even further, Tiny statues decorated the area, Then a final vision replayed in my mind, his statue. I kept on running, until I hit something heard, then a pair of strong hands caught me.

* * *

**~ Please Review!**


	11. The Chase

**Hey ****everyone. I am sorry for not updating sooner, but to make it up I wrote a pretty long chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Could you guys also please reply, cause I want know what you guys think of my story. Again, I would like to apologize to everyone who has told me to update more. I'm sorry. Anyway I hope you like the Chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it!**

* * *

"You alright beauty queen?" Leo's voice asked?

"Just Peachy" I said with all the sarcasm I could muster up.

Leo grinned and dropped me.

"Ow" I groaned, landing on my butt.

With that sentence Leo burst out into laughter. I groaned once more, and Leo started clutching his stomach. With that I had it, and shoved him toward a pond in the garden. He stumbled and fell, splashing water all around him.

"Seriously?" he asked. His brown hair covering his face, fancy white suit drenched with pond water, and splattered in mud.

"Sorry" I said, feeling terrible for what I just did.

Leo swayed his head, so his hair was out of his face. He gave me a death glare, a little smile and menacingly said, "You are so going to pay for this!"

I gasped, turning around and running. I looked around the maze of flowers, herbs, and other plants, looking for a way into the castle. Unlike Leo I didn't know the way, as well as he did. The dress I was wearing wasn't helping me as well. I wish I changed before I slept. At the time, it didn't seem like such a priority. After all, I was only sleeping in the afternoon. By the look of the time, I only slept for an hour.

I sighed and kept on running. Even though the dress was slowing me down, the water in Leo's suit should have weighed him down as well. So we were both slowed down. Finally I found a way in the castle, and ran to my room, locking the door, as I entered. Leo was probably going to come here soon, but if I wanted to out run him. It wouldn't be possible to do it in this thing. I briskly walked into my closet, and roamed around. Most of the clothes were dresses. I cursed my luck and kept on looking. Finally I found a horse riding uniform and decided to wear that. At least this thing would let me run properly. I opened my door and started running once again.

Leo quickly came up behind me. When he saw me, he raised an eyebrow, "You changed?" he asked. I nodded and resumed running.

"No fair!" he yelled while chasing me.

Corridors and passage ways were whizzing by me, it was hard to tell where to turn. Suddenly I found myself in the kitchen, running past the cooks and butlers, Leo not far behind me. I ducked under some pots and pans that were hanging in front of me. Leo got him one of them and fell. I smiled, because I had a little heads start now. I kept on running, until I was out of the kitchen and took a passage, that I recently found out about, it ironically led to the stables, above the castle. I didn't want to seem suspicious by running around the place, so I settled for walking speedily.

When I arrived outside, rays of sunlight hit my face, blinding me for a second. The passageway let out to a small hill, the very hill that Festus landed on, when I first arrived here. The hill overlooked the garden, stables, and many other things that I don't know the name to. It was an amazing sight. I ran to the stables, and greeted the breeder, May. She was about my age; she had bright red hair, which she usually put up in a bun. She had pale skin, which was covered with a light tan from being out in the sun for very long, freckles that bordered the top of her nose and led down close to her cheek. The thing I liked most about May was her bright and cheerful personality. She wasn't so serious like most people, who worked in the castle.

"What ya up to Pipes?" she said, looking at my uniform.

I gave her a nervous laugh and told her the story. She smiled understandingly.

"That prince of ours knows how to have his fun" she said. I smiled, agreeing with her.

"So while you're here Pipes, want to learn how to ride a horse?" she asked, looking at my uniform once again.

"Yes" I hollered out. I've always wanted to ride a horse and this was the perfect opportunity.

She giggled, and led me forward to a cream colored beauty.

"This is Ginger, she's my horse. She also helps out with a lot of beginner lessons so she'll be the one you're going to be riding with today." She explained.

"Alright" I said, my voice filled with excitement

May smiled, and helped me on the horse. After getting on the horse she made me get off and do it by myself.

"If you want to ride a horse I can't always be there to help you, ya know?" she exclaimed.

She then showed me how to hold the reins, and get the horse to where I wanted to go. By the time she was done explaining all the procedures. I was anxious to get on Ginger and ride her, like there was no tomorrow.

I quickly got on, and May gave a thumbs-up, of approval. I followed through the other procedures she told me to do and when I was about to ride Ginger, Leo came through from the top of the passageway.

By the look of his clothes, he had changed as well. This meant he was ready to get me. He ran toward me and I got Ginger to start galloping. No way was he going to catch me now. I smiled triumphantly at my victory, until I heard galloping behind me.

Since the stables were in the field, there was nowhere to hide. So I had to outs skill Leo, but chances of doing that, didn't seem so good right now. I was going to lose. I took a right and Leo followed in pursuit. I took another right and headed in the stables. I got of Ginger and quickly ran behind a pile of hay. Leo came into the stables just seconds after I hid. He got of his horse, and started searching for me. When he gave up he walked toward May, and I knew his search would be over. May had seen me enter with Ginger, and was grooming the cream colored horse right now. I watched both of them making hand gestures, May pointed back to the hill; Leo nodded in thanks and disappeared through the door. When Leo left I came out of my hiding place and thanked May.

"You so owe me one" she said, and I laughed, promising her that I would.

After a few more hours of practicing, me and May locked up the stables and went into the castle. When we got in the castle we both told each other goodnight.

I went to my room to go shower. My body was aching from all the practice that I had done today. Lily was waiting for me in my room, and had already prepared a bath. I thanked her and went in. When I got in the water, I sighed happily. My muscles were all being soothed by the hot water. I quickly washed myself and got out. A white towel was hanging on the door, by a hook. I grabbed the soft towel and dried myself, wrapping it around my body when I was finished. I went into my closet and picked out some clothes. I was in another dress, but this was especially made for sleeping, and unlike the other dresses only came up to my knees. It was also presentable so I could wear it in public, without looking like I was wearing my nightwear. I opened my door to head down to the dining hall, when a prince with dark curly hair stood there.

"Leo" I gulped.

"Hey beauty queen, May I escort you to dinner?" he asked me.

"Yes…" I said, nervously.

He smiled and took my hand. We walked toward the dining hall, and I was scared to find out what he was planning. He led me to a table where Jason was sitting. I thought about my dream and decided to let it go. After all it was only a dream. Jason gave us a look and stared at Leo holding my hand. I wondered why he was doing this, until I realized what he must have been thinking.

"We're not a couple!" I burst out, loud enough so the whole dining hall could here.

I flushed pink out of embarrassment and hid my face in my hair, looking away from Jason and Leo. Then a fit of laughter broke the silence that was in the dining hall. Leo was having a hard time, breathing. Now the whole hall had their eyes on us. _How could Leo do this! I knew he wanted payback, but did he really have to do this?_

I stood up, and Leo stopped laughing. Now all eyes were directed at me and only me. I walked then sprinted out of the dining hall capturing every eye that I ran past. I went into my room and locked the door behind me. I threw myself on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. _Don't be embarrassed. Everyone is going to forget this in the morning. _I told myself, until I heard a knock on the door. _Oh, if it was Leo he is soo in trouble_, I thought. Instead Jason stood by the door. I though back to the dining hall and how I probably embarrassed Jason as well.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

I looked up at him, surprised. "You're not embarrassed?" I asked.

Jason smiled. "It's not the first time my best friends embarrassed me" he said.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Piper, please don't be mad at Leo. He thought it was harmless. He feels terrible now.

"Really" I asked, sounding like a little child.

"Yup" Jason said.

"Fine, I forgive him" I said, smiling.

Jason seemed relieved and turned around to walk out of the room. I was about to close the door, when he turned to face me once more. This time he didn't seem like he wanted to cheer me up, but interrogate me.

"Piper, could I ask you a question?" He asked, looking serious.

"Sure, what is it" I asked.

"Why did you run away from me this afternoon?" He asked.

My smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown. "I..I had a nightmare and was scared so I reacted like that sorry if I scared you" I replied nervously.

"What did you dream about?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry I don't want to experience that again" I said, hoping that he would just let it go.

"Please Piper" Jason begged.

"I'm sorry" I replied, looking at my feet again.

Jason lifted up my head, making me look into his eyes.

"Please" he repeated.

I shook my head. It was getting hard to say No, and looking into his eyed the truth was starting to come out.

Then out of nowhere our lips met. Then Just as quickly Jason pulled back.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that" He said apologizing. He looked at me, trying to find out what I was feeling, but I just stood there, speechless, eyes wide open, staring right back at him.


	12. Kidnapped

**Hey Everyone! The next chapters done, I hope ya like it!**

* * *

Piper

The tops of my cheeks and nose were bright pink. My color changing eyes gazing into his. My figure stood still, my hands clenched by my side. I couldn't think straight. _Does he like me? Do I like him? What should I do? _I thought.

"Jason, why did you do that?" I asked. My voice was so silent that it was barely a whisper.

Jason stood there staring back at me, his lips together, forming a line.

"I don't know," he stuttered.

"Oh!" I replied.

Jason

_Wow, this situation was awkward. I guess it is entirely my fault. I am the one who kissed her. I don't know what happened. I guess my emotions got the best of me. Since the first time I saw Piper I knew she was different. Then when I had dinner in her house, I was overjoyed. When I found out about Piper being a servant for her family I was enraged. I mean her father had owned the house, money and basically everything, but she was being treated cruelly. When I freed her I was relieved. Now I don't know what I'm feeling._

"Sir" A guard said urgently, cutting me off from my thoughts.

"Yes" I replied, turning around.

"We're at war sir. Your kingdom and our kingdom have made a compromise and have joined up as allies. We need you for the war meeting" He said.

Piper gasped behind me. "Oh no" she whispered.

"I have to go" I said urgently, following the guard who was escorting me.

Piper

I watched Jason and the guards, leave my room, and went back to my bed. Now it was time to worry about something else. My fear of embarrassment was gone now. After all who's going to remember a girl shouting something weird vs. war against an unknown evil? _If I wasn't the one who experienced it firsthand then I probably wouldn't. _

Another knock came from my door. I got up and opened it, Lily was standing there, looking worried.

"Are you alright?" I asked, gently.

"We are at war," she whispered, looking shaken.

"We'll be alright" I said trying to reassure her.

She let out a sob, and hugged my waist. _Poor her, she didn't know what to do. _

"Don't be afraid" I whispered, putting my hands around and giving her a hug.

"Thank You" she said.

"Welcome, but you shouldn't be worried, alright. Leave that stuff to the adults" I lightly chided her.

She smiled, and gave me another hug. "Okay" she replied.

"So what do you want to do now Lily" I asked.

"I don't know" she replied with a giggle.

"Ok…" I couldn't finish my sentence; from the outside of my window I could hear sounds.

"What was that?" Lily said, worried.

"It's probably Leo" I replied, with laugh.

"Oh" she said.

"Hey Lily will you help me with a prank. Leo embarrassed me in front of the whole dining hall. I want you to hide in the closet and throw…." I looked around the room for a circular object and then I remembered it was dinner so the butlers most likely left food on my table. I was right and grabbed an orange and gave it to her. "Throw this at him when he comes in" I said.

"Alright" She said holding the orange and running into the closet.

It was my turn to hide now and I ducked under my bed. When I peeked up, Leo wasn't standing in front of the window. A man who was wearing a black cloak was there. Thankfully Lilly was in the closet, but any second she would throw the orange. At that moment, the little girl opened the door and threw the round object.

The cloaked man turned around, to face Lilly. The little girl trembled in fear as he walked toward her. I got up from my hiding spot and threw the apple next to me. He turned around to face me. A grin crept up his face when he saw who I was.

"You're the one I need" he said, and I gulped.

"You're never going to get me" I stated.

"We'll see" he challenged, running toward me.

I thanked the gods that I was wearing this dress out of all the other ones in my wardrobe. This one let me run properly. We ended up on each other's opposite side, so Lilly was next to me now.

I grabbed her hand and ran toward the window. The cloaked man ran toward me once again and I dodged his attempt. _One of us can't make it without getting caught _I thought. If anyone was going to escape it was going to be Lilly. I grabbed her arm once again, and we ran to the door. I opened it and Lilly ran out. It seemed as though I had some time as well, but just as I thought that, someone grabbed my arm.

"Lilly go" I beckoned, hoping that she wouldn't be caught as well.

"You're making things difficult. Well, not anymore" the cloaked man spit out.

I tried wriggling out of his gasp. Suddenly a piece of white cloth was put over my mouth and nose. I didn't feel so energetic anymore, in fact I felt like I was slipping away from the world, and I was…..

No one's POV

Lily stood by the door watching silently as the cloaked man carried the limp body, of the unconscious Piper. He hurried his process now because he thought Lilly had gone, but Lilly was right there looking for anything that was important. When the masked man reached the window she ran outside, where Pipers window would be. Right below Pipers window was a hay carriage, driven by two black horses. The masked man laid her between the hay and put a few strands over to make sure she was not seen. Lilly took note of everything she saw and ran to the war council room.

Jason

My encounter with Piper lingered in my head while the councilmen where proposing defense and offense ideas for our kingdoms. Leo was normally never serious, but to him this was an exception. The council men were planning back up strategies now, when a loud knock came from the door.

"This is most unpredicted. Sorry sirs I will get rid of the problem" a butler announced.

No one was focused on the back up plans. Something felt wrong in this encounter, and it seemed as though the whole room felt it, as well.

"Let them in" a councilmember said.

The doors opened and Lilly, Pipers maid, stood there out of breath.

"What is it? If you have nothing to say then be gone" another council member stated, harshly.

"Piper has been kidnapped" She said, tears flowing onto her face.

"What?" I breathed out. _This couldn't be happening. I was just with her. _

"Pipers been kidnapped" she repeated.

"I'm sorry I need to be excused" I said, when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to come with you. Pipers like a sister to me." said Leo.

"Thanks, let's go" I answered back. We both ran to the entrance, we brought Lilly with us because she's the only one who would know what the kidnappers looked like.

"We'll go on Festus, It will be faster and we'll be much more likely to catch them" Leo explained.

"Alight" I said.

Leo whistled for Festus to come and his metallic dragon appeared before us.

"Get on" Leo ordered.

I helped Lilly up and got on after her.

"Let's go" Leo shouted, and Festus lifted off from the ground, into the air.

While we were in the air Lilly described everything she saw, while Piper was being kidnapped. By the look of it, we weren't even close to finding her. If we were doing this during the day we would have found her in no time, but since it was the night, it's hard to see anything.

"We're not going to find her" I said defeated.

Leo and Lilly nodded in agreement. Leo directed Festus back to the castle, and we flew there in silence. When we arrived at the castle everyone stood there waiting for our arrival. When they all saw that we didn't come back with Piper, they looked at me with sympathy. They gave me pats on the back, and encouraging words such as "You'll find her" and "Don't worry". I put up a brave front, but on the inside I was dying. _They got Piper and I couldn't do anything about it. What kind of Prince am I? _

I sulked up the stairs to my bedroom door; Leo was kneeling on it, looking as horrible as I was.

"It's my fault entirely" he mourned. I looked at him, surprised he could even think that. "I was the one who played the prank on her. If I hadn't embarrassed her she'd probably be in the dining hall right now eating dinner, or talking to whoever was there at the time" he went on.

I hadn't even thought of it that way until now. Still there was no point in getting back at Leo. If this happened yesterday, it would have been fine. Piper would have forgiven him and life would have gone on. _I guess the Fates didn't want it to happen like that. _

"It's not your fault Leo. You didn't know any of this would happen" I assured him.

Leo sighed. I could tell he was frustrated with himself. After all, I was frustrated at myself

"Let's try to look for her in the morning" Leo suggested.

I agreed. "They won't get too far with horses. Festus can fly a trip that takes an hour on a horse, in a minute, so we'll be able to catch up with whoever took Piper" Leo calculated.

"Good Idea. Let's get some rest, we'll need it for tomorrow" I said.

Leo gave a curt nod. "Goodnight" he stated.

"Goodnight" I replied, walking into my room. _Tomorrow we are_ _going to be searching for Piper. If I want to find her, I am going to need my strength._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. The king

**Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter for the story! I want to thank all of you guys for your support. I wan't to thank everyone who has reviewed. (I hope you keep on reviewing. You guys make my day!). I hoe you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Piper

Damp, wet, cramped, cold, and dark, that's how I described the room that I was in. From my experience, I knew I was in a dungeon, a small one. For the most part I couldn't see anything; the only light came from a small window near the ceiling. The only sound that I could here was my shaky breath.

The door opened with a creek, I looked up to see a boy, who was about my age standing by the door. I Inched away from him, when he walked toward me.

"Don't be afraid" he said gently. _Wait was he trying to be nice to me_.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My names Den" he stated.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I…my master wanted to see you" he replied.

I gulped and nodded. We walked up a long narrow staircase, and passed many corridors. When we reached our destination I was tired. Not eating dinner was a bad idea, and now that I am captured I might never eat again.

Den led me to the throne room. In front of me, another boy who was about my age was sitting on the throne. He had dirty blond hair, which fell in front of his face, blue eyes, and a crooked smile. He would have looked charming, if he didn't hold a dark, gaunt expression.

"So this is the girl the prince has taken an interest to?" The blond haired boy asked.

"It seems so" Said a man who just walked in. He seemed to hold a high position, at least his white suit made it look that way. He had grayish-white hair, weary black eyes, an expression that said Don't Mess with Me. "Our information tells us that much. Our kidnapper even told us that he saw them kiss, before taking her"

My face turned scarlet when he said this, but it was hidden in my hair, so they couldn't see. So this was about Jason. I mentally face palmed myself for not realizing this sooner. Of course this was about Jason, which meant these people were the ones that Jason's and Leo's kingdom were in war with.

Suddenly a new question popped into my mind. Why did they want me? I knew the answer to this question. They were going to use me. I had an idea on how…ransom.

Even thought my fate was probably sealed, I had to try to find a way out of this castle. Winning a war couldn't be jeopardized, because a useless girl got herself caught by the enemy. I looked around the room, analyzing my options. Right now I didn't have too many.

"You won't escape" The blonde haired boy stated. Could he read my thoughts?

I glared at him, trying to show how much I disliked him. "Why can't I leave" I asked very sweetly. This was not a tone that I didn't use on people, but at this moment it felt right.

The blonde haired man looked a little surprised when I spoke those words, almost confused. He looked a little dazed and then he shook his head, shaking off whatever caught him of guard.

"Gag her" he ordered.

Den came near me with a piece of cloth. My hands were chained behind my back so I couldn't fight him. I could run, but I would probably be caught again if I tried. He carefully tied the cloth, and went back to where he was.

"Charm speak" The blonde haired one murmured. "Now the prince's interest is starting to interest me" he said smiling.

I gave him another glare. He grinned this time "I like this one" she's….fierce.

"What are you going to do to her" Den asked, with what I thought was, a hint of worry?

"She's our prisoner. What do we do to prisoners, Den?" he asked.

Den looked a little surprised, the color in his face drained. His shock made me scared. If he worked for the guy and didn't like the treatment he gave prisoners, then it was going to be horrible for me.

"I'm just kidding" Said the blonde haired boy. "She is going to be the exception to our rule" he sneered.

I breathed out a sigh, but I still didn't know what to happen to me. Whatever he was going to do I doubt it would be good for me anyway.

"Sir why did you gag her" another one of his followers asked.

The blonde haired boy smiled, amused. His expression seemed to be saying, are you that stupid. "If you must know she holds the gift of persuasion, charmspeak"

The follower of his still looked confused, and the blonde haired guy sighed. "Charmspeak can persuade the person to do anything the girl wants" he explained.

Everyone's eyes widened, as they looked at me. I was at a loss for words; I couldn't possibly have that power! I kept on glaring at the blonde guy, wishing that I could have the gift of laser eyes rather than, a powerful voice. I mean I barely talk!

"What do we do with her now, my lord?" someone asked.

"Take her to my room. I want to talk with her" He said.

Two guards grabbed my shoulders and led me to his chambers. They pushed me inside and I fell to the ground. I let out a moan, and they smiled at my response. Then they left. I slowly got up, my back hurt since it took the impact of the fall. I looked around the room. The walls were decorated with displays of swords, spears, bows, and other weapons. The floors were laid out with white marble tiles. The room was painted golden….or was built out of gold. A silver bed was laid in the middle; next to the bed was a silver chest.

"Like the room?" asked the blonde haired boy?

I turned my head away from him. He sighed and removed my gag.

"Let me go!" I demanded.

"Nope" he simply answered, but it seemed like he was controlling himself.

"What did you mean when you said, I am the exception?" I asked.

He smiled, "Normally when we get someone as hostage we….kill them later" he said.

The color that was in my face, vanished. He went on "You on the other hand, I want to keep you alive" he stated.

This was defiantly going to be bad. "What are you going to do with me?" I asked.

"Well first of all, we will keep you hostage he said. Then I want you to be my queen."

"I will never be your queen." I said through gritted teeth.

"We will see" he stated and walked out of the room.

As the blonde boy left, two girls came inside.

"Hello" the said in unison. Their soft voices gave me a chill.

"My name is Amana" said the one on the left.

"My name is Loriel" said the one on the right.

"Were here to clean you up" they both said.

I nodded, but I did it reluctantly. They both helped me up, and lead me to the baths. They told me to take a quick shower, warning me that I shouldn't try to escape, before I entered. I was too tired to try anyway. If I didn't have something to eat soon I would die because of lack of energy.

When I came out the girls gave me a fresh set of clothes. I wore a flowing white dress that came up to my ankles. A carefully crafted, golden belt was around my waste. The girls braided my brown hair, leaving me with a single braid down my back. When they looked at me they smiled, seeming satisfied at their work. They took my hands and secured them behind my back once again, and lead to the throne room. As I walked back there my head was starting to spin. When we arrived the blonde haired boy looked at me astonished. His eyes were wide with shock, his mouth hung open. Then he shook his head, like before.

"You look better" he mused. I glared at him again, hoping that I had laser eyes, again. My stomach was aching now. Finally my body couldn't take it anymore. My knees buckled underneath me, and I was out.

Jason

I can only imagine what Piper has been going through. Who knows where she is? I already miss her. I would do anything for her, and that's the problem. I think the enemy wants to use that against me. I feel miserable, what kind of prince am I? When I find out who has Piper, and who is holding her hostage I am going to rip them apart!

"Jason" Leo called.

"What" I growled. I hadn't meant to use that tone on him so I said "sorry"

Leo looked back at me unfazed, like he knew I would act like that. "We'll find her" He said determined.

I nodded, but didn't fully believe him. Then I realized Leo, probably wasn't in much better shape than me. His eyes were weary, he didn't have a smile on like usual. I forgot that Piper had been with him for a month. "Yea we will" I finally managed.


	14. Authors Note

**Hey guys I'll delete this as soon as I get at least 5 reviews, but I wan't to ask you something that has to do with the plot. I want to give Leo a love interest. She is going to be an OC character at least I am hoping she is. You see most people choose Renya, I think it's because the both don't have a companion, but I don't wan't to do that until I know for sure in the book that they will be. At least for this fanfic. So I am thinking of giving him an OC character as a girlfriend. What do you think? Please Review or PM your suggestions. **

**Thanks,**

** W.V.T **


	15. A change

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I have decided not to give Leo a love interest at all. Instead I am bringing Another couple into the story. I think you can guess which one from reading the chapter. I hope you enjoy. REVIEW PLEASE! **

* * *

Piper

A strong floral scent awoke me from my slumber. My eyes fluttered open, to see the blonde haired boy holding a purple vial near my nose. I slowly got up, positioning myself to sit on the bed.

"Good you're awake" The blonde boy said "Go to the dining hall. Loriel and Amana will give you something to eat"

I nodded and got up. The blonde boy took my shackles of. When I looked at him confused, he gave me little smile

"If you are going to be eating, you won't be able to do it with these things" he said, pointing at the metal cuffs.

I nodded, feeling stupid, and walked to the door. Loriel and Amana were waiting for me. They both grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the dining hall. Lucky for them, they were the only ones that I didn't hate, so I walked with them, without any struggle. If they weren't children, I would most likely try to escape. If I did escape, when these two were watching me, they might be punished. The blonde boy probably threatened to do something to them or their family if they didn't work for him. Of course I could be wrong, but I refuse to believe anything other than that they are being forced to do this. Another thought entered my mind. The girls looked a lot like the blonde guy, they could be family. Both girls had blonde hair and blue eyes. They weren't wearing clothes like his other followers. Their clothes looked luxurious. White silk dresses, Leather sandals, Tiny silver crowns that were hidden by their light golden hair, which I just noticed now. These girls were royalty. For all I know they could be his sisters.

Finally we reached the dining hall. Like the kings bedroom, it was either painted golden or was built out of gold. Instead of weapons, realistic portraits of people were hung against the wall. I examined the portraits closer, they were beautiful, life-like, It seemed as though the people were actually behind a window. In the middle of the hall was a giant table. It was long enough that it could seat more than 100 people.

"Sit here" said Loriel, gesturing to the chair on the right, closest toward the door.

Amana went into the kitchen and returned with some silver trays. She pulled of their lids and showed me each of the entrees. I had some creamy vegetable soup, French bread, and vegetables to the side. It was surprisingly like the food I had in both Leo's and Jason's castles. This made me feel a little homesick. I wish I was at either Leo's or Jason's side. I longed for Jason's warm smile, or Leo's crazy grin, their sense of humor, and their presence. Anything would be better than the rude blonde guy.

"Did you like the meal?" asked Amana, breaking me from my thoughts.

"It was delicious" I answered honestly, giving them a little smile.

Amanas and Loriels faces glowed. "We made it ourselves" Amana said.

"Was it really delicious or are you trying to be nice?" Loriel asked.

"It was amazing. You two work magic in the kitchen" I stated.

The girls smiled, looking pleased, like before. I thought back to how they applied make-up, and did my hair. My hair was probably messed up now, since I slept. I looked at the golden wall. My yellow reflection was starting back at me. Instead of being messed up, my hair was perfect.  
"How long did I sleep" I asked, feeling a little disoriented and confused.

"Just a few minutes" Loriel replied "Octavian woke you up just minutes later"

"Octavian?" I asked.

"The King" Amana replied.

So the blonde boys name was Octavian.

"Anyway, our cousin figured out that you fainted because you were hungry, so he gave us orders to get you some food" said Loriel

I nodded taking in the information. So my theory was confirmed, they were family.

Something disturbing entered my thoughts…my dream. Was it Jason sitting on the throne or was it Octavian?

"Loriel, Amana." Octavian shouted "Is she fed"

"Yes" they replied back.

Octavian entered the room in purple robes. He looked at me, and smiled at the girls, as If he was amused that they didn't mess up their job. Still I could tell that he trusted them more than his other followers. Then again they were family so he most likely would.

"Good job, you two" he said.

They both smiled back at him. "Thank you" they said, replying together.

Octavian nodded and walked toward me. He signaled to the girls that he wanted to talk in private and Loriel and Amana left, shooting me a glance before leaving the room.

"They seem to like you" said Octavian.

"Really" I asked seeming surprised. His nieces liked me? but I am the enemy.

Octavian seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Yes, but don't think you can deceive them. They are smart for their age" he said. It seemed as the words were for both of us. He was trying to convince himself that he could trust them, and he was warning me not to escape.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything of that sort" I said, defending myself from his accusations. "Don't be quick to judge people" I added.

"They're kids. They are naive and will be willing to do anything if you use charmspeak. I am certain you would use that to your advantage"

"I am not like you. I would not do that" I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Sure you would" the blonde boy said.

"In your dreams" I answered back.

"No" he said "In reality"

A chill went up my spine when he said those words.

"How do you plan to make me your queen?" I asked.

He smiled, as though that was a good question. "You'll come to your senses" he said in an almost-cheerful voice.

The chill came back.

"No" I said "I won't"

"You'll see" he said, and he left the room. Amana and Loriel entered the room, once again when he left. They didn't hear anything Octavian said before, so they acted normal, but they could tell something Octavian said affected me.

Jason

I sat in my chair, controlling myself not to get up and leave. Leaving seemed very tempting, the more minutes we wasted. There was more chance Piper could be dead. A knock on the door silenced everyone in the room. A butler opened the door to reveal a messenger carrying a scroll.

"Perseus Jackson has agreed to join the alliance. He will be coming to the kingdom tomorrow morning" He read.

The councilmen smiled. It was good to get allies especially from a powerful kingdom.

Another messenger stood behind the first. He got out his own scroll.

"Nico di Angelo has agreed to join the alliance. He will be arriving tomorrow"

I looked around to see everyone's expression this time. The councilmen looked almost giddy. Their expression made me have to stifle a laugh. Leo was also doing his best to hold it in. Even though the sight was amusing, it was only enough to make us smile. The disappearance of Piper has gotten us both glum.

In a few hours the meeting was finally over. There wasn't much to discuss, since we needed the representative from each kingdom to make the war plans.

Leo and I walked outside, to the garden. Leo's kingdom was similar to mine so I could tell how to get out of the maze of plants if I needed to. We walked deeper into the garden, and Leo led me into a part that I didn't recognize. A little house was in the middle of the garden. It was green and camouflaged with the plants; if you were far away you wouldn't see it. Even up close it was easy to miss. Leo searched his pockets and brought out a silver key. He opened the door and we both walked inside.

He turned on the lights and thousands of inventions appeared. They were hung on the walls, kept in shelves; some of them were just hovering in place!

"Leo what is this place?" I asked looking at him in awe.

Leo grinned. "This Jason is the key to finding Piper and winning the war. The reason why I asked to hold the meetings at my castle is, because I wanted to show this place to the other allying kingdoms. Of course, we'll have to see if we can trust them, but if they do earn our trust, then they are going to witness, one of the most amazing places in the whole wide world." Leo explained.

"You're a mad genius Leo!" I blurted out.

"Hey!" he said looking really offended. Then he grinned "No, I'm just really brilliant and talented!"

I laughed for the first time, since Piper disappeared. _We are going to find her and I am going to make sure of it! Whoever took her is going to pay._


	16. Our Escape

**What's up everyone? Here is the next chapter for the story. It may be short, but I promise you this might be the most... thrilling. Oh and guess who is going to be introduced in this chapter? We'll you'll see soon enough. Wow I am so excited. Anyways enough about me, lets get to the chapter. Oh, and Review please!**

* * *

Jason

Leo and I stood by the door, welcoming the other princes inside. Perseus was the first to arrive. He was in a blue and white chariot pulled my two white stallions. Nico arrived a few minutes after him. He was in a black and silver chariot pulled my two black horses. We all entered the council room, and decided to start the war meeting.

"The first thing we must do is make sure our alliances with the other kingdoms cannot be broken" a council member stated.

Nico and Perseus raised their right hand "I swear on the River of Styx that I shall not break, betray, or stop this alliance" they both promised.

Leo and I followed their example and raised our right hands. When we finished swearing our allegiance, the sky rumbled. The promise was made and it could not be broke.

Suddenly someone burst through the door. All the guards pointed their weapons at the man. He looked as though he had run 100 miles, without stopping to take even a little break.

"Stand down" Perseus ordered. He seemed to know the man and I recognized him from yesterday. He was the messenger from his kingdom.

The guards turned their heads to look at Leo, he gave a curt nod to show that he approved. The guards then turned toward me to see if I approved, I gave a nod as well. Finally they turned to Nico and he followed our example. In a war meeting it was custom that everyone had to agree if a prince/member decided something.

The messenger came forward still looking exhausted "They've got her my lord" he said in between breaths.

Perseus turned as white as a ghost. He looked as if he was going to faint. Nico stood by his side, ready to help him, if he needed any support.

"What is he talking about" I asked confused.

Perseus stood there speechless. "No, no, no" he muttered.

Then I figured it out. I think everyone around the room did as well. That was the same way I acted, when I found out that Piper was kidnapped. Our enemy had kidnapped someone he cared about, as well.

"We'll find her" I said.

Perseus looked up. "Yea we will" he replied, his tone determined "Whoever took her is going to pay"

I nodded "Yes he is"

Piper

"Let me go" a girl screamed.

My head turned to the direction of the sound and I stood up. The two men who were guarding me pushed me back down. Octavian had them place a gag on my mouth so I couldn't speak. There was no way of talking myself out of this.

More screams erupted from the hallway, then more, and more. Finally I could stand it anymore. I placed my hand into the guard's pocket, and pulled out the key. Then I ducked under the guards legs and bolted toward the door. Luckily they kept it unlocked. Behind my back my hands fumbled with the key, trying to get it open. I smiled when I heard a _click_. I threw the handcuffs aside but placed the key in a hidden pocket in my dress. I kept on running and kicked my shoes off. The heels only slowed me down and created sound. If I was going to keep on wearing them I might as well shout "Here I am" to everyone. The screams were getting louder as I ran. This was a good sign, I was getting closer, and the girl, whoever she is wasn't dead. Finally the screaming stopped, I stopped as well. Around the corner a girl about my age was pushed in front of Octavian.

"Let me go!" she growled.

Octavian looked amused. "I like this one as well, now what to do with you?"

"Let me go" the blonde girl suggested.

"No" Octavian snapped "Take her to my room. I will talk to her alone"

The guards walked toward my direction, and I hastily took the piece of white cloth off. I could try to charmspeak them, into letting us go. When I decided that they couldn't be seen by anyone else, I came into sight.

"Let her go" I said, using the same tone I used with Octavian, before.

The two men loosened their grip, and their hands fell to their sides.

"Now let us both leave safely" I added, using the same tone.

"As you wish" both men said. Their eyes were glossy and they looked dazed. I grabbed the blonde girls arm, and ran. She ran alongside me, but I could tell she had a lot of questions. She was most likely doing this because she knew that this was her best option. I ran, leading her through the passage ways Loriel and Amana lead me though. The problem was that they never led me out of the castle. The chances of escaping were not good, but we had to try. Suddenly three guards were running towards us. There was no way to escape except the glass wall, behind us. The blonde girl seemed to notice this too. She seemed to be analyzing something. Finally she pulled my hand, and ran toward the window. _Was she crazy!_ Even though I found her attempt deadly I got the message, we would escape or die trying. Anything would be better than this. We were getting close to the window now, so I closed my eyes.

The glass shattered as our bodies slammed into it. Little fragments pierced our skin, causing us to get cuts. I opened my eyes looking below, the ocean was beneath us. The drop seemed to be happening in slow motion. My hair was blowing everywhere. I turned my head to look at the blonde girl, she was smiling. _Maybe she was crazy._ Her head turned toward me. She shook her hands behind her back. _Was she asking me to take them off?_ The answer seemed to be yes. I reached for the key in my pocket and attempted to open her cuffs. I was relieved to hear a _click_ and the cuffs fell off. Now the blonde girl was smiling even more. She turned her head to look at me, once again. She made a diving motion, with her arms. I finally realized what she was planning. We were going to dive in the water. It was a long shot, but we still had to try. By the look of it we had 30 seconds left, 10 seconds, and then we were submerged in the water.

When I entered the water my skin burned, the pain in my cuts flared. The saltwater was getting in them. I bit my lip and endured it; right now that wasn't the worst problem. White air bubbles were everywhere, making it difficult to see. I craned my head up; rays of light were shining into the water. I tried swimming up, but my body wouldn't move. I looked down to see, seaweed and kelp tangled around my legs. I kicked my legs, hoping that it would come off, but it seemed as though it was making it worse. My air was running out and I wasn't making any more progress. My head felt lightheaded, I couldn't think straight, but I knew what was happening. I was dying. Everything seemed to be getting blurry. My mouth opened, letting the icy cold water flood me lungs. Images flashed before my eyes, my father, my step-mother, my step-sisters, Leo, and then Jason. The last thing I could think, before everything went black was…goodbye world.

Octavian

The leap was impossible to survive. The girls were certainly dead. A hundred foot drop into crashing waves, anyone would die. I stood by the giant hole in the glass window. Pieces of glass were scattered around the floor. Red blood stains tainted some of them. This was a sign that they were both injured, I looked at the ocean below, could it have saved them. For me the answer was no. I walked back to my room. It didn't matter if the girls died. It made things more difficult, but I could still overcome the kingdoms.

* * *

**Review please!**


	17. Memory

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you like it, but it is not really exciting. I realized that I never wrote a chapter about finding out about everything (Family...Dads job, etc.). So this is a chapter explaining that. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer - I should have said this a long time ago, but I forgot. I do not own PJO or HOO. **

* * *

Piper

Jason and I were standing in the forest. We were in the place he brought me to, when we had our first conversation. The area was still as beautiful as before. The only difference was instead of the rays of sun shining down at the place, moonlight was illuminating it. Even in the night the area looked peaceful, almost like we were in a dream. White clouds could be seen over our heads, as well as thousands of stars. The rays of moonlight seemed to make the waterfall glow light blue. You could still see the dew drops on the blades of grass, flowers were blooming. There colors were different shades of lavender, blue and white. They seemed to only open at night.

"Jason" I called.

He was holding a grayish-white baby bird in his hand and put it back in its nest.

"Yes?" he replied, turning around.

"Could you tell me about my past?" I asked, almost pleading.

"Sure" he said, he turned around, going back to looking at the little chick.

"I meant now" I said, smiling at him.

"Oh right" he said blushing. He turned around to face me. His had a sheepish smile on his face. His golden hair looked silver in the moonlight, and his blush made him look cuter. "Shall we start" he asked.

"Yup" I said getting excited.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Well your dad was my dad's most trusted advisor" he began.

I smiled; my dad was amazing, even if I don't remember him that much, I know he was a great man. I'm sure everyone agreed. Jason saw my expression and smiled, as well.

"Anyways, he was great. He was always by my dad's side. Dad used to talk about him for hours. At least until….well you know" he gazed into my eyes, looking for any tears, but I nodded, beckoning him to continue the story.

"What everyone knows or knew was, that your dad married a woman before he disappeared, and you were living with her and her two daughters" He said.

"Go on" I said, quietly.

Jason nodded "Well that's actually all I know about your past. You know the rest of it" he said.

"Oh" I replied, looking down at my feet. That wasn't enough information.

Hey" he called, making me look up, at him. "I can tell you about your family, though".

My eyes lit up and then I glared at him, annoyed. "You got me so upset" I said, while hitting his shoulder.

"Hey stop" he said cried, while laughing.

I cracked a smile. "Fine" I muttered, sticking out my tongue at him.

He laughed, once more. "Remember how I said Leo was your step-brother?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Well, it's because your mom married King Hephaestus" Jason explained.

I looked at him as thought he was crazy. That couldn't be possible, my mom married my dad.

Jason looked at my confused expression "You see she fell in love with your dad, as well and married him.

This was getting more and more confusing. "That means my dad is like a step-king?" I asked

Jason shook his head "Nope, he married your mom but he's not king because your mom already married King Hephaestus."

"So my mom is like the Queen of Leo's kingdom?"

"No" Jason responded. "Your mom is actually Queen Aphrodite, so she already ruled a kingdom."She just married another royal"

"So my dad is the King of her kingdom?"

Jason sighed "Piper, think of all the kingdoms, how many rulers do they have?"

"One" I answered, automatically.

He nodded "All of these royals have to marry one another, but after that it just a name. You see they are engaged to each other. After marriage it is like oh she's my wife, but that's it. Of course they still care about each other, but after that they are pretty much are free to marry anyone they want. Also only the royal parent counts in being a prince or princess of a kingdom."

I stared back at him confused.

"You are a princess because your mom was the queen, but was your dad a prince before?" he asked.

I shook my head "No" I answered.

"That makes him not be a king" He explained.

"Oh" I said putting the pieces together. I guess that makes sense" I said.

Jason smiled. "You have no clue how it works do you?" he asked.

I smiled "Not really" I answered.

He chuckled at me, seeming really amused.

I blushed "Alright, alright" I looked at my golden watch it was 10:00. "We should be going back to the castle" I said.

Jason nodded "They might get worried" he said

Everything seemed to fade away, after that. "Hey!" Someone called. There voice was faint and quiet, but I could tell they were shouting. I heard more shouts "Wake up, please"

Annabeth

Jumping through a glass wall and falling 100 feet, into the ocean was probably the highlight of my day, except for the part that I almost got us killed. Still, anything would be better than risking, the outcome of the war. If I was captured…which I was and held hostage, Percy would do anything to save me. If he did, more lives would be lost, than just mine. Still, if I was in Percy's position I would probably do anything for him, as well.

The girl, who helped me escape, was lying down on the sand. We washed up on a beach. When we both crashed into the water I was the one who floated up. When she didn't surface, I dived down to see her entangled in sea plants. I used my bronze knife and cut the plants until she was free, and swam back onto the beach with her. The sea has never been a problem to me because of my…close friend. He and I have known each other since childhood, and his kingdom was next to the ocean, part of it was in the ocean. It was an amazing place. The architects did a great job, on designing the castle. Part of the reason I jumped was because I knew the ocean was there, and I trusted that it would save us. For the most part, it did. We were unharmed except for the scratches, made by the tiny shards from glass wall.

I stared down at the girl, she was unconscious and wasn't breathing. This was bad. Luckily since I spent an immense amount of time near the sea, I knew how to save her…

Piper

For a second all I could see was a flash of white light. I opened my eyes, and everything was fuzzy. I could make out someone, hovering over me.

"You're alive!" a female voice cried.

I tried to breathe in, but instead I ended up coughing out water. My eyesight was getting clearer and clearer by the minute. Finally I could see the blonde girl, from before. She looked down, smiling at me and I returned her smile with a weak grin.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

In all honesty I felt terrible. My lungs hurt. My cuts were in pain. I was shivering. "I'm fine, but what happened?" I said

She didn't look convinced, but disregarded it. "Your legs got tangled in plants and I pulled you put." she replied, not looking at me.

I nodded, but I knew there was more to the story. I slowly sat up, to face her.

"We are going to have to move" she suddenly said "Even though it is hard to believe that we survived. Our enemy will want to make sure we really are dead"

"You're right" I agreed. Even though I hated to admit it, Octavian was pretty smart. He would certainly send a team of people down, to check out what happened.

"My names Annabeth, daughter of Queen Athena" she said, standing up.

"Piper, daughter of Queen Aphrodite" I replied. The name was so unfamiliar, but it sounded right.

Annabeth helped me up. "Are you ready" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied.

She smiled. "Let's go Piper"

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did. Anyways review!**


	18. Hope?

**Hi everyone! I have a few things to tell you. First I want to thank you for all of your support, thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed. Second, I should have cleared this up before, but I forgot. About the story I am not going to delete it. When I meant delete, I meant the chapter. Third, I am going to write a new story. Remember how I asked OC or not. A lot of you said OC so I decided to write another story on Leo. The story will obviously have an OC character as his interest, and it will have nothing to do with this one. I really really hope that all of you who support this one will support that one, as well. Well that's all I have to say. If you have any question's you can PM me or Review. Hope you like the chapter. **

* * *

Piper

After waking up, it took a few minutes for me to adjust to everything, but Annabeth was patient with me. We haven't talked much since, but we didn't have the chance to anyway. Just after Annabeth told what she was thinking, a dozen guards marched onto the beach. Luckily Annabeth and I made it into the forest, without being seen.

We've been walking for 2 hours; our main goal was to get as far away from the area as possible. So far we haven't encountered any people. That didn't mean we haven't passed through some villages: we did. The scary thing was that all of those villages were empty. I think I know why…Octavian. Suddenly Annabeth stopped. I was walking a few paces behind her so I didn't know what was going on. I walked up to her, and then I saw it.

"It's another village" she whispered.

It was another village, but this was more terrifying, than the others. It was being destroyed. We both stared at the little huts and wooden cabins going up in flames. People were running around screaming for their loved ones. A little baby girl was curled up on the ground, crying. Every limb in my body wanted to run over there and help them, but I knew I couldn't. Annabeth seemed like she knew too. Both our postured were frozen in place, as though we were trying to plant ourselves into the ground. Soldiers from Octavian's castle took out their weapons. Arrows were launched into the crowd, one by one people dropped. The little girl suddenly stopped crying and I turned around, shielding my eyes from the horror. Annabeth didn't move, but she was slightly shaking. The fire raged on. It was spreading now. The soldiers went into the huts, and came out with a bounty of food, clothing, and jewelry. A man who seemed like the leader smiled. Hidden in the trees I stared at him in disgust.

"This will surely please him" He said, and he turned around.

For a second I thought he was looking at me, but I knew we were safely concealed to be seen. When he turned around, once again, Annabeth and I relaxed a little. I looked over the bush again, and it seemed like the soldiers were finished packing up the goods they stole. Slowly the marched off into the distance. Even after they left, both of us stood still.

"We need to move" she said. Her voice held no emotion.

"Do you think some of them might be alive?" I asked, trying to keep my emotions under control.

"I think we should check" she said after a few minutes.

Both of us slowly stepped out of the bushed. If any guard was nearby, we had to be silent. When we were sure no one was there, we came into view.

"If anybody is alive, give us a signal" she said.

No one moved. I bit my lip, where we too late to save them? Suddenly something on the ground was moving. I decided to head toward that direction. I carefully made my way over there, stepping over people's bodies. A little boy was struggling to push, a man's body off him.

"Annabeth" I called.

She turned around to my direction and walked towards me.

"What did…" she stopped, when she saw the boy.

"I can't lift the body alone" I said.

She grabbed his legs and I held his torso. Slowly we lifted the body and gently placed him somewhere else. We turned around to look at the boy. He was injured; an arrow was sticking out from his right leg. Blood was staining his pants red. He was pale; his face had no color left whatsoever; I couldn't tell if it was from the wound or the shock. In his arms…was a baby girl. She had curly brown locks that fell on her face. Her green eyes were open and moving around. I was relieved she was alive. From the boys position he had been shielding her. They must be siblings because they had similar features, curly brown hair, green eyes, oval-shaped faces, and tan skin, which was now white. A lady was right beside them, she shared their features too. The startling green eyes were hers, but instead of looking around hers were still, staring off into space. Instead of curly hair, her brown hair was straight. Her last expression held sorrow, as though she did something wrong. Arrows were sticking out from her back. She must have taken at least 10 hits. I looked back at the boy, tears were building up in his eyes, and he was hugging the woman. He buried his head into her hair.

"Come back" he whispered "please"

Annabeth stood up. "I am going to see if anyone else survived" she said.

I nodded and turned around to face the boy. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know what to say.

Annabeth

"Is anyone alive" I called.

So far it seemed like only the two children survived. No one was moving. I turned around and shouted again. "Is anyone alive?" This time someone did move. I walked over to the direction. A girl about my age whimpered. She was lying on the ground. An arrow was sticking out of her back, and blood was spreading around the ground.

"Help" she croaked, weakly.

I nodded and slowly got her to sit up. She was lying against a boulder.

"Am I going to die?" she asked, her eyes showed fear.

"Not if you endure it" I said. I didn't want to lie to her, she might die. Still I could give her hope that she would survive. "Don't move" I ordered.

I ran into a burning house, looking for anything that might help me. Even though the guard's took many things, the houses still had most of their belongings. After all they only took what was expensive. I roamed around the house searching through everything quickly. The girl could die, and the house could collapse. I looked into a cabinet and found some cotton, this was good. I looked around some more. A bucket of water was there. I grabbed it and ran out. The girl stayed still, she was looking down at her wound; it hadn't stopped bleeding.

I lifted up her shirt to look at it; though it was bleeding heavily, it didn't look too deep

"I need to pull the arrow out" I stated looking at the girl; She nodded closing her eyes, ready to embrace the pain.

I quickly yanked out the arrow and the girl let out an ear piercing scream.

"Sorry" I mumbled; throwing the arrow aside.

I got the bucket of water and slowly washed the blood from her wound. I pressed the cotton on the area, and it started soaking up blood. I ripped of my sleeves and I used them to secure the cotton. Since the cotton pressed the wound, it should help stop the bleeding. I sighed, now it was up to her will of living.

"You'll live if you want to" I informed.

"I choose to live then" she said, giving me a weak smiled.

"I need to see who else is alive" I stated and stood up, leaving her lying on the giant rock.

After an hour of finding survivors and healing them, we were off and ready to move. Octavian's men were probably going to raid another village. It would be best to inform them to escape and then ask them for supplies. It would do us both some good.

Piper

Annabeth and I started leading the group away from the castle. The people who were able bodied helped ones who were not. The little boy was holding his sister. A girl my age was being carried by a guy who seemed to be her lover. I am glad those two survived, at least in the end they will be able to endure it together, rather than have to mourn about each other's deaths. The girl who seemed to be sleeping in the boys arms was a brunette; she had long straight hair that reminded me of the little boy's mother. Her face was pale, as well, but she was alive. You could tell, because of her soft steady breathes. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were, but I imagined they were hazel. The boy was a blonde; he had blue eyes, which reminded me of Jason. They were frightened, but he seemed to hold together. He was trying to be strong. Our group wasn't big. It held two children; the little boy and girl, the couple, and Annabeth and I.

We walked in a slower pace than before; After all they were injured. Finally we decided to make camp. I got the wood, and Annabeth got some wild berries. Everyone was hesitant, to eat them, but Annabeth promised them that it wasn't poisonous and plopped one into her mouth. Finally everyone agreed to eat some.

Slowly everyone fell asleep, but I couldn't. The only the thing on mind seemed to be Jason; His blonde hair, his electric blue eyes, his red lips, and that little scar on his…. _What is wrong with me? We're just friends.._

"Can't sleep?" someone asked.

I jumped. I didn't expect anyone else to be awake. I turned to see Annabeth.

"Yea" I mumbled.

"Who are you thinking about?" she asked.

My cheeks flushed pink

"I...I wasn't thinking about anyone" I said a little too fast.

"You know Piper. If you like someone you should tell them. In the end when you don't you might regret it" she said with a smile on her face.

"Who are you thinking about?" I asked, curiously.

She blushed as well. "I think we'll meet him soon. He is absolutely perfect" She said wistfully.

"Were going to coming back to our guys" I said jokingly.

She winked and we both laughed. _Maybe my life was going to get better, from this moment._


	19. The Girl With Black Hair and Blue Eyes

**Hello People! You must be really annoyed, that I haven't updated. Sorry...Anyways I will not update as often anymore. I have school starting in September 3rd. So I'm sorry, I really am. :( . Well I hope you like the chapter. I like the end. XD. Thanks for your follows and reviews!**

**P.S. - ****Also, I have a poll on my profile. ****What story should I write next (Which topic HP, PJO, etc.). Don't worry the story will not end anytime soon, still I think it would be better to know. **

* * *

"Pheobe you take half of the group and search the right side of the forest. I'll lead the rest of the group and search the left side. We'll all meet back at the castle by the afternoon" A female ordered. The voice was hard and determined as though she would die doing her mission. It woke me up by sending shivers through my spine. She was probably one of Octavian henchmen, she enjoyed to kill, hunting us down and getting a paycheck was a bonus

I quietly shifted my position, so I would be able to run if needed. Everyone else seemed to be doing the same thing. Then a _crack _broke the silence; the baby stepped on twig. Then in was over, at least 20 girls approached us. All of them were armed. Arrows were pointed at our heads. In less than a second we would be dead.

"Hold your fire!" someone yelled.

Every one of the girls lowered their bows. Ready to fire when ready, but we were safe now. Someone was walking through the crowd;_ must be the leader_. A girl with black hair and electric blue eyes appeared. Oddly she looked very familiar. The way she held her head high, the look of a born leader on her face, she seemed very familiar.

"Annabeth?" she asked, looking at my blonde companion. Then her head turned to me "and you?".

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled. She suddenly got up and hugged the girl. The weird thing was the girl laughed and hugged back. _Where they friends?_

Annabeth turned around. "Guys meet Thalia Grace"

_Grace? That was Jason's last name…_ "You're Jason's sister! I exclaimed.

Thalia looked back at me and grinned "Yup" she said cheerfully.

"Thalia, why are you here? Not that I don't want you to be, I couldn't be happier to see you" Annabeth said.

Thalia laughed "Well Percy and Jason have been worried sick about the both of you. All I keep hearing everyday is. What if they killed her, What if she's being tortured? I came to find you both"

"So is the castle close?" I asked hopefully.

Thalia shook her head "No it isn't me and my hunters came here from a two day trip, but don't worry you'll see them soon. Right now we should heal you all up. Then we'll start our journey back"

Everyone simultaneously nodded their heads in agreement. Most of us were injured; only the baby was unharmed.

"Pheobe take those two and Piper" she said pointing at the kids. "I'll take Annabeth and those two" she said pointing at the couple.

My shoulders sagged. Annabeth turned toward me "They are really nice, you'll be safe, but watch the boy. She might not like him." Annabeth said, before following Thalia.

Something that really stuck in my mind was, _Why wouldn't they like the cute little boy?_

Annabeth:

_Thalia! It's Thalia! My mouth curved up to one side. She was really here! Stop it Annabeth get a hold of yourself. _

"Hey Thalia?" I asked.

"Yes?" Thalia replied.

"Was it a good idea to leave the boy with Pheobe" I asked.

Thalia laughed. "Would you rather have me let her, heal the guy who's holding the girl bridal style? Besides, Annabeth Piper is with them"

"Yea…right" I muttered.

"Come on Annabeth you know I'm right, Pheobe wouldn't do anything to a little kid, as for the other guy. If he touched her he would be dead. I don't hate boys, they can be my friends, just not anything more" Thalia said.

This was positively true. Thalia's logic made perfect sense. "I also need to talk to you" Thalia said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Me too" I agreed.

"What have you been through the past few days?" Thalia asked.

"I was kidnapped...you know that much. I was taken to the enemy's castle and had a confrontation with the king. He wanted to talk to me in private, but I was rescued by Piper before we did; I owe her for that. We tried to escape and jumped out of a window, plummeting down 100 feet, into the ocean, to do so. We both journeyed to the castle, and on our way we saved some villagers; The enemies men are looting villages and killing everyone in them. That's the short version; I'll tell you the long version when we reach the castle" I explained

"Well I'm glad you're safe" Thalia said, a smile was playing on her lips. "You guys head in there, I'll be with you right away" she said pointing to a giant white tent.

I nodded and lead the group in. The tent was nice and cold; it was absolutely refreshing. For a week Piper and I have been leading the group through the hot summer sun. Everyone was covered in dirt, grim, blood, and sweat. I found a white pillow to sit on and my muscles seemed to be begging me to sleep; to rest forever. The couples were cuddling together. The girls face slightly relaxed as we entered the room. She was sweating most of all. I moved closer to them,

"How is she?" I asked.

"I think she's got a fever" he said, his voice was slightly panicked; he was trying to be strong for the both of them.

"Let me see" I said. I held out my hand and placed it on her forehead. He was right; she was burning up.

"Don't worry. The huntress will heal her right up" He nodded, but was nervous.

"Hey?" He asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Your name's Annabeth, right?" He asked. The fact that we helped them and have been keeping them alive had given us the gift of friendship, but we became friends without words. It was the simple actions we showed that said we trusted each other.

"Yea...What's your name?" I asked. It was a little embarrassing that i didn't know his name when he knew mine. Still that didn't matter. We were going to be friends either way.

"Cole" he supplied.

"Nice to meet you Cole" Thalia greeted, causing us both to jump.

"Sorry" Thalia apologized "I brought some medicine to help you guys. Whose in the worst condition, we'll be doing it in that order"

All eyes snapped to the girl in his arms. Her waste was covered in blood. Her once white dress was now almost red. Her face was pale and she was sweating in the cool room.

"Could you leave for 15 minutes" Thalia said to the boy.

He looked ready to protest, but I put my hand on his shoulder; silently exchanging the message that, we could trust them. He hesitantly nodded and left.

Thalia started right away. She got out her bronze knife, from it's leather strap, and cut the most of the cloth away. "We'll get her something to wear after she's healed" she promised. Next she got a gallon of water and some alcohol. She cleaned the wound quickly and efficiently. "It infected" she winced.

"That's why she got a fever" I mumbled. She nodded in agreement.

Thalia pulled out a couple of roots, leaves, and berries. "These should help with the fever and stop the pain" she said. She took out a stone board and mashed the ingredients. After they were ground into a green paste Thalia was satisfied and fed it to the girl. She instantly looked better. Her pale face turned back to its original color and her fever was gone.

"Now we just have to bandage her up" Thalia said. She took out a roll of white cloth and started wrapping it around her. In a couple of minutes the process was finished. "She just needs some rest now"

I opened my mouth to say something when we heard a muffled voice interrupt us "May I come in?" Cole's voice asked; he sounded like he was afraid she would say no.

"In a few minutes" Thalia called back.

"Alright" Cole said, his voice sounded upset. Watching him take care of the girl and carry her bridal style made me know why.

"I think we should clean her" Thalia said.

"What?" I shrieked.

_Don't get me wrong, I want to help the girl, but this! It is just a bit disturbing_

Thalia saw my expression and laughed. "Not us stupid, There are girls assigned to do this thing"

"I still don't like the idea" I muttered.

"Me neither" she agreed. "Still we have to do it before we put her in some new clothes"

"I'll get the girls on the job then I'll take you two into another tent" she said.

"How many tents do you have" I said with sarcasm

She didn't answer, but I guessed that meant. She didn't know or it was too many to remember the number.

"Come on. We should tell him" she said standing up.

"Yea we should" I said getting up.

"Oh…and Thalia?" I mumbled.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is Percy really worrying about me?" I whispered.

"You don't realize how much you mean to him Wise girl" She replied.

My grim expression suddenly transformed into a smile. _He misses me!_


End file.
